Metamorphomagus Idea
by Lounils
Summary: A canon compliant story. They (Harry) are a metamorphomagus and happen to identified themselves as a girl. Because Hogwarts letter is for "Harry James Potter" they playacted as a boy to fit in but this situation ended in late 4th year (first chapter). "As yet I have no name" FemHarry Femslash Harmony Harry/Hermione MtF transgender Harry Metamorphomagus Harry Hufflepuff Harry. Enjoy
1. The girl who behave

**First attempt at a Disclaimer :**

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. Many of my characters are characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Harry Potter.

Some characters are created by me but came from Pottermore's comment. I created this specific version of Harry Potter being a girl, lesbian, MtF transgender, metamorphomagus, back from the beginning but it still is Harry Potter owned by J. .

The story I tell here is my own invention, and it is only a part of J.K. Rowling's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not following the official story line apart from the first chapter.

I am grateful to Ms. Rowling for her wonderful stories about Hogwarts, for, without her books, my story would not exist.

In addition, I would like to thanks, some of my friend who had agreed to talk about this idea during many weeks, so to make it "almost perfect" (I'm joking)

* * *

 **Some pieces of additional information :**

-As I really said : Fem Harry, MtF Transgender Harry, Lesbian Harry. Not to make it too original, it would be an Harry-Hermione basic love story.

-That a story about performing gender and transition, love between witches, a bit of adventure just to respect Harry Potter lore.

-This story doesn't have a proper name already so you can propose me some in reviews.

-I don't have a schedule of publication so don't make reviews just to tell me you wait for the next chapter. It's going on. That's all. I'm actually writing chapter 5. On the contrary, real reviews pointing out some things you may think that needed to be fixed or try to make a guessed about on-going chapter are always cool!

-I improved my English enough so I felt confident to write this but I still need a beta because I'm obviously not English-native-speaker. For my french followers : sorry but if you don't read English, I don't intend to make a french version any time soon.

-So, I hope you may enjoy your reading. See you...

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The girl who behave**

* * *

 **Year 0 Scene 1**

 _"Aunt Petunia could you please make me a haircut?"_ the lass asked.

 _"Why would you want a hair cut anyway?"_ Petunia asked in return.

 _"The letters. They're expecting for 'Harry James Potter' so I just, though…"_ she explained while shapeshifting to the boyish face she could perform.

Petunia was first stunned and freak out by the magic display but she had seen that one time before when she had let out that she actually wanted a girl… and happened to have a freak magical lass instead of a lad from that day.

 _"We are not going to let you go anywhere, Heather, you know that?"_ Petunia counterpart to her pathetic excuse of a niece.

 _"But they're quite persistent"_ argue the lass _"What if they came for me and were not pleased about me being a girl?"_

Petunia sight from what the girl had just said. Her niece had always struggled to fit in and be what others expected her to be. Yet, the girl never had figured out how much she was neither wanted nor desired. Then, Heather was now trying to fit in another freak expectation… poor little thing. Petunia couldn't help it but smile, mockingly.

 _"Will you make your chore without complaining if I made you that hair cut?"_ Petunia offered while thinking of everything she could ask the girl doing for her without having to hear her babbling about how unfair it was.

The girl smiles in return so Petunia knows she had made it. The lass was so easy…

 _"Okay,"_ Petunia conceded. _"You are really something. Sit there and wait for me. And please: change your face before Vernon may see it. You know how he would react,"_ she concluded, menacing.

Then, as she had made her deal, she cut the girl hair rather short. It was weird but after all, she had not promised to make her a nice haircut but only to make her look boyish. So she did.

* * *

 **Year 0 Scene 2**

 _"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey..."_

When Heather saw the giant, she knew he was here for her, so she shapeshifts for her Harry-looking face. He strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen with fear and said "Budge up, yeh great lump," before turning to her and said:

 _"An' here's Harry!"_ said the giant.

So she knew she, at least, was boyish enough to fool the giant.

* * *

 **Year 1 Single Scene**

 _"Good afternoon, Miss Potter,"_ said Dumbledore. Heather stared at him, then blinked for the third time since she woke up. She was sleeping but she wasn't in her bed, so, she didn't success in hiding her appearance, before she could shape shift it.

Then, she gave up and remembered: _"Sir! The Stone! It was Quirrell! He's got the Stone! Sir, quick -"_

 _"Calm yourself, dear girl, you are a little behind the times,"_ said Dumbledore. _"Quirrell does not have the Stone."_

 _"Then who does? Sir, I -"_

 _"Miss, please relax, or Madam Pomfrey will have me thrown out."_

Heather swallowed and looked around her. She realized she must be in the hospital wing. She was lying in a bed with white linen sheets, and next to her was a table piled high with what looked like half the candy shop.

 _"Tokens from your friends and admirers,"_ said Dumbledore, beaming. _"What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows. But I somewhat manage to hide your own little secret"_ he said, then winked, before adding _"I believe your friends Misters Fred and George Weasley were responsible for trying to send you a toilet seat. No doubt they thought it would amuse you. Madam Pomfrey, however, felt it might not be very hygienic, and confiscated it."_

 _"How long have I been in here?"_

 _"Three days. Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Granger will be most relieved you have come round, they have been extremely worried."_

 _"But sir, the Stone"_

 _"Well, well… don't you prefer to talk about your metamorphomagus abilities?"_ Dumbledore proposed with a grin.

 _"My what?"_ Heather asked, completely lost.

 _"Your amazing abilities to change yourself in whatever you want"_ Dumbledore explained, patiently.

 _"Oh…shapeshifting!"_ She exclaimed _"I always have been able to do that. So, when I learned who I am, I thought it was normal… in sorcerer, standard"_

 _"That is not. But quite a practical skill you have nonetheless. I was pleased to discover not only that you had these abilities but that you decided to hide it,"_ Dumbledore pointed out, falsely whispering.

 _"Aren't you supposed to be…upset or something?"_ Heather asked, a little abashed.

 _"Keeping your abilities in hiding are as much power your enemies know not"_ Dumbledore replied, secretively.

 _"Then…you want me to continue acting so?"_ Heather guessed, quite incredulous.

 _"Yes, miss. I would like you to remain 'Harry Potter' for a while. At least, until you could use it wilfully to trick Voldemort into thinking you are dead._ " Dumbledore explains.

 _"But why?"_ Heather asked, again.

And then, Dumbledore talked to her about Quirrell, Voldemort, and what happens to the stone.

* * *

 **Year 2 Single Scene**

Heather threw her whole weight behind the sword and drove it to the hilt into the roof of the serpent's mouth. But as warm blood drenched Heather's arms, she felt a searing pain just above her elbow. One long, poisonous fang was sinking deeper and deeper into her arm and it splintered as the basilisk keeled over sideways and fell, twitching, to the floor.

Heather slid down the wall. She gripped the fang that was spreading poison through her body and wrenched it out of her arm. But she knew it was too late. The white-hot pain was spreading slowly and steadily from the wound. Even as she dropped the fang and watched her own blood soaking her robes, her vision went foggy. The Chamber was dissolving in a whirl of dull colour.

A patch of scarlet swam past, and Heather heard a soft clatter of claws beside her.

 _"Fawkes,"_ said Heather thickly. _"You were fantastic, Fawkes. . . ."_

She felt the bird laid its beautiful head on the spot where the serpent's fang had pierced her.

She could hear echoing footsteps and then a dark shadow moved in front of her.

 _"You're dead, eeerrr… whatever you are,"_ said Riddle's voice above her. _"Who knows that Dumbledore's lad was actually a poor little chick?"_ he adds mockingly before saying again:

 _"Dead. Even Dumbledore's bird knows it. Do you see what he's doing, Potter? He's crying."_

 _"I'm a little disappointed but it's not bad either. You are going to die here and now, so I could enjoy the view. Alone in the Chamber of Secrets, forsaken by your friends,_ _defeated at_ _last by me, the Dark Lord from whom Death itself is bowing. You'll be back with your dear Mudblood mother soon, little chick . . . .She bought you twelve years of borrowed time . . . but Lord Voldemort got you in the end, as you knew he must . . ."_

But Fawkes tears were healing Heather and when Voldemort saw it, he threatens the bird so he flies away from the almost healed wound.

 _"Phoenix tears… shit. I forgot. Nevertheless… I'm going to kill you myself. Then I will expose your dead body so everyone could see the worthless little brat you are"_ he said angrily.

Then, feeling the diary falling on her lap, Heather did the only thing she could think of: take the basilisk fang and sink it straight in the middle of the open book.

 _"Go fuck yourself!"_ Heather replied while repeating her action as Tom Riddle ghost was screaming

 _"I let you take my secret to your grave, you stupid, pureblood-lover, male chauvinist,"_ Heather said while shape shifting back when the ghost had gone.

Afterward, she heard a faint moan that means Ginny finally revived and that again, she was not alone.

* * *

 **Year 3 Scene 1**

Snape woke up. He was the first to recover consciousness, whatever had to save them.

On the floor near to him, there were that insufferable Granger know-it-all, that stupid Weasley redhead, that nasty Black bastard and a girl he had no clue who-the-fuck-she-is.

Or truth to be said, he had no clue about her only the first few seconds. Then, He moved toward her and figured out almost immediately who she was. Saying that he was shocked was an understatement. So… Potter's son was, in fact, a girl! Not that is changing something but if it wasn't for her hair and freckle…she would be a carbon copy of his late friend, Lily Evans.

It was that beauty that makes him go in motion. Conjuring stretchers and lifting everybody on it, make all of them floating at his side while he returns to Hogwarts and lead to the infirmary. That was the processing of "Why such a beauty drag herself as a boy?" that make him stop a few second to waking the girl.

 _"Potter"_ he whispered. _"Potter, you troublemaker, wake up now"_

Then, a faint moan came from the Potter girl before she starts speaking and acknowledging what happens around her:

 _"Mmmm… My father… The Dementors are gone… Where…Uh…Snape ? What the f… I fainted. You saw me like that"_ she starts panicking.

 _"Go easy, girl. You had been almost kissed by Dementors. I'm not planning on disclosing your secret"_ he said comforting _"at least, not right now"_ he conceded, letting his arsehole, nasty inner Slytherin part speaking. _"Change back to your Harry horrid face before I change my mind"_

So the girl did as she was told, obviously not knowing what to think about it.

* * *

 **Year 3 Scene 2**

While Ron was about to sleep at the infirmary that night, Harry and Hermione were back to Gryffindor tower...

 _"Harry, you know that you are in the girl's dormitory stairs?"_ Hermione pointed out, a little confused by the obvious but impossible situation she was involved in.

 _"Oh, I'm sorry"_ He replied _"I'm exhausted and just happened to follow you without thinking"_ he tried to explain _"Night Mione"_ he added as he steps to the boy's stairs and ran away.

 _"That's not the point"_ Hermione replied quietly to her own benefit.

 _"You weren't supposed to be able to do so in the very first place."_ She added while thinking.

 _"Is that means that he may be gay?"_ She asked out loud before berate herself. Even if it was the case, that was anything but her business. So she stops thinking about it.

* * *

 **Year 4 Single Scene**

Dumbledore stood up. He stared down at Barty Crouch for a moment with disgust on his face. Then he raised his wand once more and as a red light flew out, Barty Crouch collapsed. He turned to Professor McGonagall then to Heather.

 _"I think it's time to pretend he make it, don't you think so, Miss Potter?"_ Dumbledore suggested to the amazement of the Deputy Headmistress.

 _"Albus, what the hell are you talking about?"_ the Professor McGonagall asked.

 _"The Deatheater wanted to kill Potter"_ Severus Snape replied, _"Only, you, the teen, Dumbledore and me know he didn't make it. So I think Dumbledore want that Potter used their special secret talent to fit the ploy."_

 _"Indeed, Severus."_ Dumbledore approved _"I'm a little surprised you know already and never report it to me. So that I don't have to explain it to you as Minerva obviously need to"_

He paused then added:

 _"Then, saving the time to explain it to you, would you be kind enough to report the circumstance of 'Harry's Death' to the Dark Lord as soon as possible?"_

 _"I may leave if you want but I need to wait for a little not to make the lie behind the tale too obvious"_ Snape retorted _"Then, what about 'Harry's body' or any other pieces of evidence?"_

 _"There is enough polyjuice potion to key it to Miss Potter. I hope it will work. Better sooner than later to try and figure it out."_ Dumbledore answered while thinking. _"Could I… please… let you make the evidence you need while I explain this confusing situation to Minerva?"_

 _"My pleasure"_ Snape responded.

That how the awkward _'Heather, trying to look like a guy to fit in **the boy-who-lived tale** '_ came to an end.

* * *

 **Chapter End**

* * *

If you are a great reader, you may have thought : hmmm, that sound like something copy and paste from the real book. So, to make it clear : yeah, for this first almost canon proof chapter, I don't even try to reformulate some sentences. But I had change a few things so I could go on right from this chapter.

For the moment I picked for this first chapter, I obviously choose each little time Heather could have disclosed her secret without everyone knowing. There is two more time I can think of when Harry may have collapsed and then, turn to be a girl.

But as it was at Quidditch Pitch with everyone staring at her, I choose that those moments never happened or happened differently without writing them because I had no fucking clue how Dumbledore could have managed to hide a girl in those precise situations. If you have an idea, then I eager to listen to it. But for those ideas I had no more than 1500 words left because I decide not to write chapters over 4000 words each.

Thank you for reading ! Have a good day and see you soon (I hope so)


	2. A new girl at Hogwarts

First real chapter, the real thing. I hope you may enjoy it. See you...

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A new girl at Hogwarts**

* * *

 **After the Death's Declaration**

After Harry murder that was a complete secret, so rumour was spreading only a few hours later in all the Great Britain, the public announcement stated the few things that were already known and what were yet to know.

The murderer happens to be Barty Crouch Junior in the polyjuice disguise of Mad-Eye Moody as the true Alastor Moody had told it under veritaserum after his rescue for an entire year of sequestration. Yet Alastor Moody suffers to a partial obliviation that is yet to be understood by the Aurors squad.

The Deatheater in the cover of a teacher, lead Harry Potter apart in Moody's office, where his body had been discovered, then steal Harry's wand and kill it with. Then, in order to escape, the Deatheater had used the Dark Mark in Hogwarts's sky as a diversion, still with Harry's wand that had been discovered at the entrance of the Forbidden Forrest.

By the time, nobody had a clue where Barty Crouch Junior could be, as he makes no apparition since the murder and how he could hide himself so fine is yet a subject of supposition.

However, Harry Potter murder is not yet a cold case so Aurors squad still go on with the inquiry, as Harry Potter close friends and relatives honour his memory. The burial, under a beech near to the flying field, as Harry Potter happens to have no close family alive, had been one of the most emotional moment Hogwarts ever known and had completely outshined Cedric Diggory, so what his father complain about. Henceforward, that grave became the second Potter's Memorial.

It appears that Dumbledore had used the boy death to convince Wizards that you-know-who came back. Even so, the Ministry of Magic claims that Barty Crouch Junior, a delusional mad Deatheater, may have killed Harry Potter because after a year of plotting to prepare you-know-who come-back, as he thought he could, come to the realisation that it was impossible and avenge on the only remain target he had: Harry James Potter.

Yet, Dumbledore argues that Barty Crouch Junior was presumed dead until the murder so he thought that the same logic could be applied on you-know-who.

Then, how much tragic was Harry Potter's Death, everyone needs to move on with their life. So the summer arrived and left with various Daily Prophet article and a new available biography by Rita Skeeter with an enlightening title: The tragic life and death of an ever silver-spooned toddler.

A book filled with also various sources whereby Wizards community happens to know how much Harry Potter have been the object of preferential treatment during his time at Hogwarts and that Albus Dumbledore couldn't help himself but give into every whim the boy had made:

Joining the Quidditch Gryffindor team whereas he was still a first year; receiving house point as reward as he had obviously broken many of Hogwarts's rules; endangering others students without any action taken by Hogwarts's staff to prevent it; letting one of Harry's closest friend having access to a adult's restricted artefact that happen to be no less than a time-turner; last but not least: letting Harry Potter compete in Triwizard Tournament that happens to be a competition where underage students were not allowed to compete.

So, with those overwhelming evidence, Dumbledore had become quite unpopular and a few wizards even came to think to maybe, Harry Potter had somewhat deserved the Death that had come for him.

Obviously, Harry's friends had adamantly to his defense but those who condemned the boy also made an attack on them because on the argument they were so eager to protest that became even more suspicious about the authenticity of their friendship. That the Weasleys were quite modest, and Hermione Granger a muggleborn, were not weighting in their favour.

So three months passed before Hogwarts new school year leads to new topics, as the Ministry Reform of Education.

* * *

 **At the journey to Hogwarts**

The first September, the newly named Grace Holly Jenkins, or just Holly as she preferred, came to the platform nine and three-quarter, attracting the curiosity of a few four and five years students whom had yet to know her.

She was also quite noticeable; as her hairs seemed to never stop changing colour, with a pitch-black shade that never completely disappeared, pointing out she was one of the much rare sorts of wizards and witches called Metamorphomagi. But even if she were not, what look to be a grey silky uniform and her pet, a red godwit, would have been enough. The rest of the student, not paying attention, had already labeled her as an eccentric person with whom they didn't want to be related by any means. Besides that, she seemed to don't care at all.

She said goodbye to her fake relatives and then went to find a place in the Hogwarts Express, something she was much used to as it was, in fact, the fifth time she made exactly the same journey. But that was the first time she traveled alone and without her friend, who need for her cover to keep thinking that she was dead, even if she felt heartbreak because of it.

She met some people on the train. Some she already knows and didn't recognize her, some she didn't know and didn't really care about. Most of them asked her always the seem things: what's her name, where did she come from, how she got her scar that looks like the same as Harry Potter. So all her reply were a complete utter lie.

 _-Hello, I'm Grace Jenkins, nice to meet you._

 _-Hello, my name is Grace Holly Jenkins but actually, I prefer Holly. I'm pleased to meet you._

 _-Yeah, I know. I had this scar little time before my relatives left England when I was four or so. Some Deatheaters wanted to play at "who may kill the boy-who-lived" with me. An Auror squad arrived soon enough to save me from those madmen. But whatever the mediwitches had tried, nothing had been able to heal this. So I'm stuck with that very scar that looks the same of that 'boy-that-once-lived'._

 _-I come from Australia where I study magic at Canberra School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's quite the same as Hogwarts. It's less popular and far less old as the first European magic community in Australia settled in 1787 and that the school itself was found in 1826. But apart from that, no real difference except that there are no such things as the optional subjects Hogwarts offered except Care of Magical Creature that I love so much because it was quite a subject in Australia because of all the wild magical creatures they had._

 _-Yeah, that not easy to fit in because England and Australia don't really get along and were separated for too much time. But I read a lot and I hope it would be enough to make a few friend._

 _-Yeah, I think I like England so far. Diagon Alley is quite a nice place to make shopping._

 _-Yeah. I missed Australia. I hope I could come back one day because I left a few friends behind me. It's really heartbreaking to go from 'Best Friend Forever' to 'Hey! Would you like to be my pen-friend?' but at least I had Buddy to mail everyone I want._

 _-I'm long related with Black and McGonagall so the Headmistress happened to be sort of a grandaunt to me. It's occurred too that a certain Draco Malfoy is somewhat a distant cousin. Not that I cared but after all, we all have somewhat distant family here and there._

 _-Yeah, I'm a fifth year just like you. Maybe we will end up having some classes together. I'm a little worry because all my teachers were quite good so far and I overheard some thing about some teacher being partial; I mean they may have some prejudice and could be unfair. Is that true?_

Truth has been told, Holly knows all that conversation subjects by heart and she had not a least one interesting chat before arriving at Hogwarts.

* * *

 **The sorting ceremony**

It was a new wonderful year at Hogwarts. Even for Dumbledore who wasn't quite pleased with the current Ministry policy, especially concerning Hogwarts millennia of independency that had been crush like cockroaches because of a mere disagreement between Cornelius Fudge and him about "the return of Voldemort".

So he had to deal with a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who is also part of Fudge political faction and an influential member of Wizengamot as well. So he needed more than the reputation that D.A.D.A had been cursed even if it was actually true, to make sure he gets rid of her by the end of the year.

But by the time, he had an other thing to think about, as he needs to concentrate because he was up to make a quite unusual speech before the sorting ceremony even started:

 _"_ _As a way to ease the pain of the tragic loss of two students, I pleased to tell you that we welcome this year two outstanding foreign witches,"_ he said as a way to introduced the two witches he was speaking about.

 _"_ _Grace Holly Jenkins from Canberra School already sorted in Hufflepuff"_ he declared as the girl stand up _"and Anne-Marie Louise Lefebvre from Beauxbatons Academy already sorted in Gryffindor."_ So she followed Miss Jenkins example and did the same. _"A round of applause for these two, please!"_ he concluded so the Great Hall became a complete mess of cheer, whistle and various blowing percussion on the tables.

 _"_ _By now, we will meet and get sorted the new first years so I ask you an equal respect and interest for each of them. Because, as I should recall you so, we had all be sorted one day and this is nonetheless one of the most important day of the year to come. Thank you for your attention."_

So with that, he came back to his place calmly and sat down before the Deputy Headmistress let the first years come to the Great Hall the exact same way it was done since Hogwarts have been founded. Omitted that for the first decennia, the sorting Hat had been yet to be created. So Albus Dumbledore looked at the first years peacefully, for a moment oblivious of his current 'educational reform' issue.

* * *

 **Facing the pureblood's bigotry**

It was the day after the sorting ceremony. Draco Malfoy always craved for making the show, so he did, each little once he could.

 _"_ _Eh you! The scarred girl! Are you related somehow with that Potter pamper-boy?"_ He asked, as he already knows the answer from some Slytherin third year girl that he didn't even remember the name. In fact, he couldn't careless.

Instead of giving him a proper answer he already had, the girl did something he didn't expect:

 _"_ _Eh you too!"_ She replied, _"Did you see at least one potter that could do that?"_ She asked rhetorically then plugging her nose and make her head inflate as she had the exact same face as him.

But after that, she shapeshifts to a potter face and asked Parkinson out with an alluring attitude while everyone watching. It was so much fun that the Slytherin wasn't even bothers whereas she had made fun of him previously, then of Pansy Parkinson too. Also, make fun of the dead potter with that weird girl was rather cool.

 _"_ _Draco Malfoy, I presume?"_ the girl asked, also rhetorically, then offering her hand while saying:

 _"_ _I'm one of your distant cousins by the Black lineage so I hope we can be at least cordial even if, to let you know, I don't really care about your bunch of Slytherin."_

What she just had said sounds sincere so Draco Malfoy had no room to complain about. That girl offered him peace but didn't intend to go anywhere near him as she was Hufflepuff and he was Slytherin. So he had no reason not to be okay, at least for now.

That how Grace Holly Jenkins had choose to deal with her long yet unknowing rival for four years. Maybe it was a counterpart to not have her friend anymore. She could also make peace with her enemy and got some day without having to fight, argue or plotting against a bunch of Slytherin bullies. That didn't change the fact that she didn't like them. But as she could not fight for her friend, she ended up having no reasons to fight at all.

* * *

 **Facing the redhead's temper**

Few weeks had passed and Holly ended up being friend with Megan Jones, Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones with whom she shares the same dormitory. Actually, It wasn't a real friendship but those things take very much time and this is not very polite to describe the people you spent the most time with as just some acquaintances.

By the time, Holly just ended up being something like the sidekick funny-maker of Megan Jones, a joyful, funny, popular, half-blood witch. She happened to know everything about the Wizard and Muggle worlds all the same. She also happened to want to be prepared to face Voldemort and to be very convincing amongst Hufflepuff.

Because she, in fact, didn't really think that Voldemort had been back but that thing didn't change her mind: she depicted Voldemort as a figurehead so even if he died, that didn't mean that Deatheater would be over and stopped fighting. A new figurehead could emerge amongst the Deatheater and even pretended to be Voldemort so the war starts again to the beginning.

She was amazing. Because she could convince almost everyone that an invisible enemy with no face was even more dangerous than Voldemort. In addition, nobody could counterpart what she said because she relied only on fact : The murder of Cedric and Harry, the Quidditch World Cup, the escape of not only one but in fact two Deatheater from Azkaban (that number included Sirius Black, still number one public enemy, and Barty Crouch Junior, presume dead but not-so-dead in the end).

Hannah Abbot gets along without really thinking and was the favourite Megan Jones's victim because Megan was also a massive cuddlier. So Susan Bones did too because she was Hannah's best friend and the Amelia Bones's niece, whom would have pretty much agreed with Megan idea of 'never being enough prepared for what is coming for us.

Consequently, a certain Professor Dolores Umbridge seemed to be not so much fond of Megan Jones and give her so many detentions for 'saying a bunch of lies'. So as Holly could not do anything but be the comforting and playful sidekick of the team, she took the resolution to be as good as she possibly could be, end up making fun about every thing and nothing, including Voldemort, Cedric Diggory, and Harry Potter, sometimes, the same she had done with Malfoy.

It would be an understatement to say that it didn't please a certain redhead became heels over head crazy in anger about Grace fucking-Holly Jenkins and so decided to confront her the first time he could… and so he did.

Holly had just made a quirky joke about Harry and second-year event when he was considered as Slytherin's Heir. So it was completely offbeat knowing he was a Gryffindor and how he finally died. But Ronald Weasley had to take it pretty much seriously.

 _-Stop insulting Harry's memory, you metamor-freaky-monster!_

 _-Excuse me, I don't exactly understand what it's your fucking problem?_

 _-You are insulting Harry's memory by making fun on a dead buddy that can't even defend himself!_

 _"_ _I can't really say I'm not guilty because I had done that before"_ Holly conceded _"but like now on, I was earning points for Harry not-being-Slytherin-Heir and help some of my Hufflepuff mate dealing with their guilt about your late friend. So what is exactly your problem?"_

 _"_ _You are making fun of him!"_ repeated the redhead, being much and much angrier as any second passed.

 _"_ _As I had explained, I think that they are making fun about their old-self rather than on dead Harry face at the time. But as you didn't understand that, please excuse me for hurting your feelings. So, are we okay now?"_ she asked.

 _"_ _No. I'm not okay. You are not even being here for the past four-year when Harry was here. You had no right to make jokes on him at first place. As for your mate, I don't give a cheat they feel guilty and they don't deserve anything to ease that guilt as Harry died because of people like your friends"_ he screamed in the great hall as for everyone could hear me.

 _"_ _Harry died because of one mad Deatheater, that all. As for your other argument, you seem to think you earn the right to control how people speak or think about Harry Potter because you are his 'oh so late friend', right?_

 _Then, what do you have to answer to those that say your friend with him was a playact? You didn't even manage to keep being friend with his other muggleborn other best friend._

 _So what make you think that you honoured Harry's memory in doing so? What kind of friend you think you are?"_

In doing so, Holly was trying to make understand to Ron the message _" Hey! You, stupid stubborn friend of mine! Don't leave Hermione alone! She only had you now!"_ But Ronald Weasley didn't even blink. Then, Hermione Granger, who heard everything Holly had said, just ran out the Great Hall crying.

* * *

 **Facing the muggleborn's lively wit.**

A few other weeks passed without any incidents. But it was before Hermione decided to confront Holly in order to confirm her doubt.

There were too much thing pointing out that Holly was not who she pretended to be. She arrived at Hogwarts the same year Harry was not here. She had the exact same scar. She had metamorphomagus abilities that she used publicly to make everyone's faces, including Harry's. There were so many pieces of evidence and Holly didn't even try to hide it. It was as her transparency was the forest hiding a single tree.

So, she went for it, confronts her and asked for the single proof she needs:

 _-Undress quickly or I will help myself doing it for you! I want to see your right arm, now!_

Holly was not much surprised by it. She was even eager to see how much Hermione's bossy spirit didn't change at all. What Hermione didn't know, as the other didn't too was that Holly could hide a scar, even her front head scar. The only reason she didn't hide it was the obvious reason that it would be even worse if she lost consciousness and everyone see it. So she decided with Dumbledore to not hide it and come with a well-found explanation in the first place so no one argues with her being her.

So, as she undressed for Hermione's benefit, she proceeded to hide the very scar that basilisk give her and Hermione wanted to see right now. That how she ended up in underwear with Hermione staring at her perfectly smooth right arm, her wand pointing in the direction of her chest.

 _"_ _You enjoy what you see? You pervert?"_ Holly answered, pretending to be upset when she was actually rather pleased to have at least one interaction with her missed best friend.

 _"_ _Sorry…I thought that maybe you…"_ she started saying, just to be cut off by Holly:

 _"_ _I had figured that out already"_ Holly stated, _"You miss him so much that you keep searching him everywhere, don't you?"_

 _"_ _Yeah. You have no idea,"_ she admitted while she started crying. _"He means the world to me"_

 _"_ _I'm sure he would be eager to know that"_ Holly stated, again _"But I think your pain is misleading you. That was not what Harry would have wanted for you."_

 _"_ _I just…don't know what to do without him in my life,"_ she said, crying, even more, sitting, embracing herself like a child who would have been lost and was completely terrified.

 _"_ _I think I can offer you a bit of Hufflepuff wittiness if you want to"_ Holly proposed.

 _"_ _What are you speaking about?"_ Hermione asked, completely lost, so Holly finally made her decision by herself.

She shape-shift back to Harry's body so that was pretty much funny because of what she had wear currently. But that wasn't the point.

 _"_ _Hermione"_ she spoke with Harry's voice.

 _"_ _You know what your friend would have wanted you to do,"_ she stated, enthralling Hermione's attention.

 _"_ _You know what he would have thinking about You-Know-Who's coming back. You know what he would have thought about that Umbridge Bitch. You know what he would have done to fix it like he always felt he had to. Just go for it._

 _All the memory you need is in that pretty head of yours. Go for his wand or any other of his stuff if you need some comfort. Train to fight like he would have done. Search evidence of You-Know-Who going back to convince people to follow you. Then, go for that evil bastard and kick his ass for all you had to suffer because of him"_

She concluded with those words and shifted back while Hermione could not help herself but blink in amazement.

 _"_ _You were pretty convincing acting as if you were Harry"_ Hermione affirmed, _"If you were not so 'Hufflepuff', speaking the third person and so afraid to say Voldemort name, I may had thought you were him, even without you obviously not being him"_

The inner Holly grinned for herself from what Hermione had just said but she kept acting her cover nonetheless.

 _"_ _My pleasure"_ she responded a little sorry _"I had pretty much a thing about playing a character and guessing what people needing to hear from them. I just… can't be your Harry, even for playing"_

 _"_ _Thank you anyway"_ Hermione answered in return, _"I think you had just said what I needed to hear. I hope we can get along fine from now on?"_

 _"_ _I don't know…"_ Holly playacted, kept looking hesitant about it _"You just raised your wand on me just a few minute ago and frightened me into undress myself so you could check up whatever you were looking for…"_ she added doubtfully _"Maybe we could befriend one_ _day but for now… I prefer to go on and pretend that everything that happened here was not. That's okay for you?"_

 _"_ _It's okay. I'm sorry. I hope I could earn your trust someday. Eeerr… See you in D.A.D.A's classes!"_

Then Hermione was gone and Holly was the one to start crying. She felt so alone, even with a few 'Hufflepuff friend' but she knew that she needs to do it. If Hermione were not as much heartbreak as she was, Harry Potter Death would not have been so convincing.

Ronald being…well, Ron… it was not too surprising to see how fine he seemed to be. But Hermione… if anyone needed a proof that Harry no longer exists, her sorrow and longing would be enough.

* * *

 **Chapter End**

* * *

That's how everything start. I hope you like that little piece of fluff in the end. Yeah... a half-naked scene on the first no-introduction chapter ! I'm actually working on the chapter 5. It's hard for me because I'm used to go at a slow pace but this romance is a fast one.

Thank you for reading! Really. I was amazed how much the first chapter had been read (my best start ever! heart)


	3. One giving one's best

I would like to thanks a certain Ashley, for her private messaging that made my day, and a certain Ankou friend of mine, because she's always there for me as author and e-friend. It's really cool to have someone older for advice and gaining confidence... things like that. So, for everyone: I hope you may enjoy this new chapter. Writing with love. See you...

* * *

 **Chapter 3: One giving one's best.**

* * *

 **When great minds think alike**

After being in a few shared detention for trouble making and saying a bunch of lies, Hermione and Megan ended up thinking that despite a few disagreement, they were quite alike and wanted exactly the same thing. So that how everything started:

In this outstanding duo, Hermione provided for any magic and knowledge they needed and Megan offered her charismatic skill to convince people to join them. So that how they ended up at hogshead, for the first session of the _'Training Against Dark Wizard And Creature Underground Club'_ or TADWACUC, for short: Megan choice.

But it happens that most of the people reunited there just came for hearing, again, the circumstances of Harry's death, not something Hermione was eager to disclose at that time. Holly would have liked to hear Hermione version of that story because she never heard anything but what Dumbledore and Snape had done to settle the tale. But it was neither the time nor the place for discussing that matter.

So Hermione asked who are at least interested in training and suggested them to step back at the far end of Hogshead while she spoke to the other. Then she made them go away and started explaining things to those who remained:

 _"_ _We are reunited here because we need to train in order to face whatever is waiting for us in the real world and survive._

 _I, myself, with my late friend Harry had survived in many occasion at some threat that never had occurred to your mind, especially into Hogwarts._

 _I speak about possessed teacher, giant and a deadly dangerous snake that happen to be Basilisk, evil creature that sucked your soul out of your mouth known as Dementor. We also survived in the oh so well named Forbidden Forrest at the full moon while a werewolf was also there. Harry survived the Triwizard Tournament being underage just to be murder a few minute after. Finally, here, Ronald Weasley, happened to survive with Harry, also in the Forbidden Forrest with giant spiders wanting to eat them._

 _I tell you all that because I have one point you need to understand clearly : in the real world, you never know how, when, where, the danger is waiting for you. You need to be prepared because there is no second chance. You deal with the threat quickly or you die, plain and simple._

 _There is no manual or theory about how to survive an imminent and deadly danger so the only thing I could propose you is to train, train and train again. So when a threat appears, you quickly deal with it without a second thought and if possible, without endangering your own life. That's what I planning to do, with Megan, and any other volunteers who are okay to go with it._

 _This will be dangerous in itself because we are not allowed to do so. Fooling Umbridge each time we are going to see each other will be a great part of this training. So I need you to think about every way possible we have to do so. There is no stupid idea but we absolutely need to outsmart everyone or we are done._

 _Is there anyone wanting to talk or having a question?"_

Then almost everyone asked some question and some were proposing a solution for what was needed: a whereabouts, a secret means to communicate, etcetera.

That was how everything started. But everything was still going on.

* * *

 **An interview with the Headmaster**

 _"_ _Heather! It's nice to see you. Do you want a sugar quill? It's my current new favourite candy" Dumbledore offered as the girl entered his office and took a seat._

 _"_ _No, thank you." Heather replied, "I have no room left for sweets. "_

 _"_ _Surprisingly, Hufflepuff leads me to eat so much more that I was used to. Or maybe is that I don't playact as much as I was used to and that I can be off-guard for the first time in my life. I don't know…and I don't really care too"_

 _"_ _Good grades. No detentions. Some flesh on your bones. That's sound a great improvement so far. Still, did you have encountered some issues from the past few weeks?"_ Dumbledore asked, making a curious and smiling face.

 _"_ _I had a few confrontation, some unexpected questions too but I think I had dealt with it fine. Hermione had suspected me and took me apart but I somewhat manage to mislead her, not something in really proud of."_ She answered with a snort.

 _"_ _Would you care to tell me what happened with Miss Granger?"_ Dumbledore requested, as politely as possible.

 _"_ _She confronted me, ordered me to undress so she could check up my right arm, where I have that fucking Basilisk's scar. I used my skills to hide it so she gave up easily."_ Heather answered with a tone that said how much upset and disappointed she was about the fact Hermione had so easily given up.

 _"_ _Did you ask her what she would have done if her suspicion had been proven true?"_ Dumbledore questioned again, with some weird spark in his eyes.

 _"_ _No, sir. It didn't cross my mind. Would you liked me to find the answer?"_ she asked in return.

 _"_ _No. That's fine. Just keep thing about it if she confronts you again someday"_ Dumbledore replied.

Then, they spoke about everything and nothing before Dumbledore decided for the very first time to gave to Heather some clues about Voldemort and how they could fight him.

* * *

 **From unexpected ways came unexpected means**

It took many times for the Tadwacuc to find a whereabouts. But as many things, the solution came out of unexpected ways. It had been a heartbroken Dobby that gave to Hermione the solution to their little problem because Winky get drunk and the elf needed a safe place to cure his friend.

It happened that the come and go room or room of requirement was a non-permanent room that always fit the need of the seeker. So that was the perfect room to practice magic and train without Umbridge knowing about it.

That's how Hermione wishing _" I need a room that nobody but those who belongs to us could find where we could practice defense and train to fight against the Deatheater"_ finally created the secret training room. Even if it took her a few try during three days long to find the very room that really fit her need.

It was a huge room with an equal huge library about defense, charm, and transfiguration. There was a fireplace, with inviting chairs and pillows. In addition, there also was a lot of space for fighting and training. So that make that room almost the perfect place for training as Holly could think of. They could even sleep here once in a while if they couldn't leave the room for any possible reasons. That how the training sessions of the Tadawuc, the secret society of defense, came to a start.

* * *

 **Fill the gaps and overcome the lack**

 _"_ _Your attention everyone!"_ Hermione exclaimed, _"In this pointed hat, there is a paper for each of you. You are going to pick one of them."_

Every one did as she had just said and then, she explained:

 _"_ _If Harry were still alive, it would be him that teach you how to fight and everything. But as a friend I failed to watch his back when he needed me the most. So even if I have the best grade and abilities to teach you, I feel that I lack something._

 _Accordingly, I decided to make a one-day duel tournament in which I'm going to participate just as you. So everyone that could outwit me at any point in this tournament is going to sometime assist me to teach you what we all need to know, whatever one's know that I don't._

 _That's okay to all of you? Okay, so let's start with this tournament and give your best!"_

Obviously, what Hermione was lacking the most was confidence but no one argue against her. Because that's a fact that any help Hermione could get to teach them all would be an improvement for them all.

With her own paper, Holly ended up at first against an older redhead Ravenclaw. Not really in the mood for fighting someone older fairly, she just decided to get rid of her with a silencing charm. Then, she fought against Dean Thomas and just used a disarming spell.

After that, Alicia Spinnet almost won against her but she transfigured her into a squirrel, an idea she had picked from Barty Crouch Junior. A transfigured wizard or witch couldn't fight or even barely thinking as a human so Alicia was over. For her next fight, she used a stunning spell, as a non-conscious opponent could not fight too.

In fact, it happened that Holly was pretty good in avoiding the fight and relied on luck the rest of the time. But avoiding the fight was a pretty good strategy, explaining why the disarming spell was her favorite one.

So she was the only one left, as Hermione was too. Holly couldn't help but smile. How could that have been otherwise? Hermione wanted help but was so much more clever, stubborn and proud to let anyone win against her. Not if she had a slight possibility to win.

So that's how the tournament was going to an end: Holly against Hermione until one of them couldn't fight. But Holly was definitely not going to play fair against Hermione. She was going to do everything and nothing so she avoids fighting against her friend, knowing that she would be out wit rather sooner than latter. But Hermione was not going to play fair and was going to do exactly the same.

At the only difference that Hermione favorite spell were shields so she relied pretty much on them to return her opponent offenses against them. That's how Hermione worked. So, Holly needs to use a first one or several spells that Hermione could not use against her.

In doing so, Holly made a strategy that was pretty much the same of one that she would have used against a fantastic beast that was immunized against the spell. But she was fighting against Hermione so a too basic spell would not make the trick. She needed something like…the repulsive spell.

That's how the fight against them started. Holly keeps moving while shielding herself and spelled a few attractive spell with the thing that happened to be on Hermione's back. So Hermione couldn't fight her directly as she needed to watch her own back too.

Then, after a moment Holly started using attractive then repulsive spell so Hermione needed to deal with a mess of thing and forgot one time to shield herself at the wrong moment. Holly used this to hit with a stunning spell, plain and simple. She didn't want to try her luck with a silencing or disarming spell so she went for the technical knockout.

The first try, she poorly missed. The second try, Hermione wasn't any more off-guard so Holly just managed to not be hit by her own spell. The third time, she used a blasting spell one book she previously attracted then a stunning spell directly after. Hermione managed to avoid the exploding book but was caught off-guard by the 'stupefy' and then, collapsed.

That's how she won against Hermione Granger, her best friend. Hermione was clever and the best witch she knows. But Hermione didn't know anything about Holly or thought she didn't know, in fact. Choosing to play the defense against her, Hermione had let her leads the fight so she could overwhelm Hermione with multidirectional attack and then, finish her with a stunning. That was the plan.

Okay, she had just poorly missed at her first attempt so she lost the surprise effect but she had finally done it because Hermione was not prepared for everything like that. So she was too. She had just happened to take the leads and didn't give Hermione a second to rest and change that situation. Holly had not played fair only a second in order to win but those they are going to fight in real life were not going to play fair too.

After that Holly revived her friend and gave her a smile before stepping back with the other, still deeply looking at her. That when Hermione after collecting herself just a few second, decided to talk again:

 _"_ _That was exactly what I was speaking about!"_ Hermione exclaimed _. "I still don't know what to think about but she goes easy on me. She is not a Deatheater and just one fifth-year amongst all of us._

 _But she put me down just as she put her other opponent down. She is lucky but that's not all. She has a strategy. She avoids the fight each time she could. If she had been a Deatheater with this personality, she would have go-for-the-kill and I would have been dead by now._

 _She has something that doesn't belong with just practicing spells and training that could save our life if she can teach us that. So cheer for my new found assistant!"_

So everyone applauded for a very embarrassed Holly. But Hermione hadn't finished her speech yet:

 _"_ _I also had noticed a few of you that needed to teach us something about:_

 _-Ginny, Fred and George Weasley, for special surprised effect! I supposed that pranks could do the trick once in a while. That bat thing Ginny just did really took me off-guard._

 _-Angelina Johnson: that shaky ground thing was priceless. It's a must-have and I want you to teach us that spell or any other you could thing of._

 _-Loony Lo…errrm… Luna Lovegood: whatever you had done with me, it was effective so teach us that thing._

 _-And finally… you, there, what's your name? – The boy replied quietly then she repeated – So, Dennis Crivey. He just tried to blind me with the best lightning spell he could perform. That didn't work so fine but the idea was good because I saw him used it just a moment before._

 _All of us are going to deal with opponents much older than us. Dennis Crivey came with nothing because I was the younger amongst us but he won against two opponents before I got him down. So I think he could teach us about being clever enough to survive when we are clearly outwit with the simpler spell we have."_

As Hermione clearly not had a word, every one applauded again and then Hermione concluded:

 _"_ _Thank you, everyone, for today. It was amazing and very much highlighting too. I don't know for you about I desperately need a shower so I propose to take a break for today and go on another day"_

That was a habit Hermione had taken to never say 'tomorrow' or anything like that. Whenever the club meets, she decided it this very day so to not be predictable for Umbridge. Hermione was pretty much paranoid about that very woman.

So, Holly went out of their secret training room, just to get caught by Hermione, again.

 _"_ _I know only one people of our age that would have been able of what you had just done,"_ she said, suspicious.

 _"_ _Let me guess?"_ Holly replied sarcastically _"Your precious potter friend?"_

Hermione was astonished, by Holly bad mouthing. Not that It was the first time she witnessed it. Just that she never thought that Holly would have replied to her like that.

 _"_ _Yeah,"_ Hermione responded in return, even if Holly obviously didn't wait for a reply. _"That was him,"_ she admitted _"But I'm not completely done with the idea that you are the same person. I don't know why. But I can't help it"_

 _"_ _So what if that's true?"_ Holly asked rhetorically _"You may give me a crushing hug or slap me or something? Because news flash:_

 _I'm not him. Even if you think we are the same person because with may have some much thing in common, you had befriended a boy, you had to get along with a boy, you happened to know a boy and I'm anything but a boy. You get it?"_

Then, Hermione just started crying and ran away.

* * *

 **Chapter End**

* * *

Yeah, I made Hermione cry. Shame on me. But I thought this chapter needed something bad to ended with. Because I filled it with all my love for Harry Potter 5 (not my favourite book but the second best) and I made Heather/Holly so fantastic, even for a femHarry that I needed to made her not so cool in the end.

But remember that lesson, if you didn't know it already: _the best fight is always the one you had to avoid by every possible means_. That not always means run away and duck out with an issue. It also means _"Won the fight before it even starts."_ , _"Avoid having issues in the very first place."_ and finally _"If you really have to fight, make it quick. More time mean more injuries for everyone involve"_.

So, how the _'Training Against Dark Wizard And Creature Underground Club'_ sound to you? Yeah, I know, a stupid name by a stupid french girl. (maybe I have some Granger blood too ^^ ). But I mean: do you like this version of Dumbledore Army?

I wanted something like a common room with some things from each House. I added nothing from Slytherin but obviously, there was no Slytherin in the D.A. and even if I thought that there could be some 'good' Slytherin in my story, I thought it was to soon to change a thing like that. I also wanted it to be a defense secret club, with nothing about Dumbledore or any military concept. I wanted it too not to be only femHarry and/or Hermione teaching to anyone else. Even if Angelina Johnson (seventh-year girl) and Dennis Crivey (second-year boy) as teachers are nothing but a partial choice of mine.

Finally, thank you for reading ! Have a good day and see you soon for the fourth chapter...


	4. How much Hermione really knows?

Well... first thing first. I fell like I need to make a great apology for a complete year without a single update or sign of life.

I just don't feel like it because... my last year was time consuming; that I had doubt about my "broken english" as someone say so, rather much accurately; that I felt like I wasn't going to "make it".

Since I ended up free again, in late novembre, I knew that I wanted to come back. I took me time but get started. And I had Chapter 4 already done and stored for a really long time, so I feel ashamed not to publish it. If I somewhat improve my english (I don't think so) it would be for the end of Chapter 5 or Chapter 6.

I hope you may enjoy this new and very late chapter. See you!

* * *

 **Chapter 4: How much Hermione really knows?**

* * *

 **A deep conversation**

After that, Holly decided she needed time to think for herself and the next day she ended up at _Harry Potter_ 's grave without thinking. Harry Potter had been nothing but a face, pretence. Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape knew that but decided to fill that grave with a faked body.

A body that happened to be the one of Barty Crouch Junior who had supposedly kill Harry Potter. How convenient: no witness, plenty of fake proofs and Holly had agreed with that. But by the time, she didn't know if that was a good idea.

Yes, she was fed up about trying to fit with other expectations all the time. She even had been proven right by how people bad mouthing Harry Potter after 'his death'. But the consequences had been really hard to deal with.

Not being able to see her friends. Friends, that happened for a few of them to not really be her friends in the end. Not being able to confront that Umbridge Bitch. Not being able to clear Dumbledore reputation that claims he was a liar or at least a senile wizard in complete delusion. At least, he was actually a liar but she was too so she couldn't really used that point.

Finally, last but not least: Not being able to tell everyone what she had witness so she could convince them to do something significant to fight against Voldemort.

But there was more: even in this new life, even when she was not lying about almost everything that was not related with _Harry Potter_ 's thing, she was still a liar because she pretend _not to be_ something she actually was. It was the contrary of what she had done during four long years but in the end that was pretty much the same.

And even worse: she couldn't even give up with that lie. Because she needed Voldemort to thought she was dead. But even after that, what could she say?

 _"_ _Hey, that's me! You remembered that guy? In fact,_ that _happened to be a fake version of me. Then I pretended to be dead, as you already know. I had killed the bad guy and here I am. Could you please go with the fact I'm actually a girl and a metamorphomagus but apart from that nothing but the same person you always known. What do you mean by_ _"every thing about you and your life had been a bunch of lie"_ _? Yeah, I know, It's difficult to trust me after all those years of make-believe but I swear that is the real me. Please! Why do you leave? Please!"_

She could already see all of it. Nobody would trust her ever again if only she say the whole truth once and for all. That's why she was stuck in the world of make-believe, at least until Voldemort Death, then, maybe for her whole life. Maybe Hermione would have understand her if she explained it all. But about anyone else: She didn't trust them or worse: she didn't trust herself at all.

Then, while she was thinking about all of this, she didn't felt someone coming in her back. A certain someone to be precise:

 _"_ _I would have expected anyone to go there but you"_ Hermione stated honestly.

 _"_ _I know what you think but I'm not going to argue with you about it, not today"_ she replied calmly.

 _"_ _I wouldn't have thought it was a special day"_ Hermione mused. – It wasn't. – _"So would you care to speak with me about anything else? Like… what are you doing here? That's just an example."_

 _"_ _I was thinking how it was. The burial."_ Holly replied, glad that was not an utter lie _"It's quite a unusual event in a school. I would have like to ask question about it to a few witness but I came to the conclusion it was not a good idea."_

 _"_ _I can tell you everything you want"_ she proposed, _"It doesn't bother me. Not anymore. As I don't really believe he is… you know… maybe I'm just completely delusional._

 _I just can't help myself but thinking that after facing Voldemort third time in four year, my friend could not have died against that one Deatheater. Or at least, I may believe he died if that Crouch was found, confessed that murder and then died too._

 _Sorry if that upset you. You said no argue for today so I can just shall up and listen for one time"_

Then Holly could not help herself but smile at this.

 _"_ _It's amazed me that you actually had seen his body and keep thinking he may be alive,"_ Holly stated.

 _"_ _You talked to a girl that had a teacher possessed by a supposedly dead wizard. That almost died herself the year after that because a memory of that very wizard come back to life by possessing a student, then in third year I discovered that a man was innocent because the other man he had supposedly killed was pretty much alive. Then last year, Harry's last words I overheard were that voldemort was back for the third time in four year. That wizard seem to never die and my friend seem to ever be on his way so if a dragon came and tell me they are actually my friend, I would trust them with my life, whatever how crazy it sound like."_ The bushy haired girl replied with a fervent tone.

 _"_ _It would be a very lucky dragon, if I may say so"_ Holly said, playing along with her friend.

 _"_ _Not so lucky, I may say. I would not be quite pleased to have been left alone for all that time. But I may be kind enough to forgive it. In addition, every book said that is not smart to upset a dragon, don't you agree?"_ Hermione went along too.

 _'_ _You have no idea'_ Holly would have wanted to replied, because she had still at the time a vivid memory about the first task.

 _"_ _I would have thought the correct behaviour with a dragon would have been to run fast and far, but considering it would be your friend, that could have been the worst thing to do. But after all: what a wrong idea to befriend a dragon in the first place, don't you think so?"_ Holly retorted.

" _Pete's Dragon would not agree with you_ " she counterpart, using an absurd argument on purpose.

 _"_ _Never had a chance to see it but it sound like a very stupid show"_ Holly replied.

 _"_ _What is even more stupid is that a pureblood or half-blood witch would very probably have had no clue about what I was actually speaking about or even know what a TV show was in the very first place"_ Hermione stated very much happy with herself to had trick Holly into saying something she really shouldn't had.

 _"_ _My mother was a muggleborn, satisfy?"_ Holly really, angry with herself to let had reveal such a thing.

 _"_ _Yeah. You just gave me_ _bring grist to my mill_ _"_ Hermione replied honestly. Then let the talk ended in an awkward silence.

 _"_ _You really are something, you know?"_ Holly finally said.

 _"_ _No argue for today,"_ Hermione stated again _"So I will let you be. For now at least"_

Then she was gone, as she had come, letting Holly with her thought.

 **A trip into memories**

An other day, that was Holly who waited for Hermione to went over their secret training room after a quite intense session of the club. The bushy haired one was surprised to see the other girl, waiting for her, with those perfectly dark hairs she was wearing any time she was serious and concentrated over something, like training, fighting or arguing. So Hermione gave her a inquisitive look, stating her question without speaking.

 _"_ _I would like to take you up on your offer"_ Holly explained

So Hermione nodded and stayed still, waiting to Holly to leads her way. But Holly just waited everyone was gone then started pacing around the room of requirement. Another door appeared and the girl went in with Hermione after her without a second thought.

 _"_ _Do you know what a Pensieve is and what purposes it's used for?"_ Holly asked and Hermione nodded again, still keep quiet. Then Holly asked:

 _"_ _Would you care to share your memory of the Burial? It would be so much effective and less awkward for each of us if I can just see it and make my own opinion about it."_

Hermione did as she was told to. Then she spoke to Holly for the first time of what should be three weeks or so:

 _"_ _I add a few things that I thought you need to know,"_ she said with an impassive tone. _"Then, you know where to find me if you finally need to talk"_

Just after saying just that, she leaved so Holly was left alone with the pensieve and Hermione memories in it. That was not what Holly had expected so she took a little time to collect herself and find the courage to look at those very memories, as she feared what Hermione could have add. Then she dived into it.

On the first memory, she ended up on what look to be the roof of Ravenclaw Tower. She didn't know why she was there but a moment after, she saw Buckbeak flying underneath with two humans figure riding on him, so she immediately knew what moment she was witnessing. Why Hermione choose to include this moment, she had no idea but here she was.

As Buckbeak was ascending, he passed near to her so Holly had a very good look one the two teenagers and what she saw let her a little dumbfound. Hermione had her arm around Harry waist as if her life depended on it but her expression was nothing but smiling. She looked elated, as Holly had never seen her be. But there she was.

Then, she saw the same thing again, as the only thing that had changed was Sirius Black. Finally, she saw Buckbeak disappeared with Sirius Black on it and the memory was finally over.

After that, she witnessed a few memories that may be she would have preferred to ignore: Hermione being literally sick in worry at different stage of the Triwizard's Tournament. Then how much relieved she looked like each time Harry had make it without being too severely injured.

Then, that was it, or almost. Holly witnessed that very time when Hermione was told about Harry's Death and was entitled to see Harry's body. How much she was gone crazy, all crying, screaming out loud and messing because she couldn't bear it. That memory ended when Hermione was stunned by a professor so maybe she was bring back to Gryffondor Tower, as sleeping would maybe help her grief.

The next memory was the Burial. Dumbledore was making his fake speech, as the coffin was open so anyone could see Harry's body for the last time. There were crying and sobbing but it was almost quiet at the time. Nobody was speaking except of Dumbledore. As it was not a Muggle Burial, no one shared memories on Harry's grave.

The ceremony was pretty much meaningless, then the coffin was closed and in a few moved of wand, the burial was over. That was it. That was how magical people dealt with death. So everyone look okay with it except Hermione, who looked really upset, Dean that looked dumbfounded and a few other muggleborn that looked fill with dismay. Then, again, that was how the memory ended.

The memory after that was an argument with Ronald about what they should have done about Harry's possession. Ronald wanted his cloak and his firebolt and was okay about leaving everything else to Hermione. Hermione wanted the cloak, not for herself but to give it to Sirius Black so he had something meaningful and useful from his missed godson. Obviously, Ronald wasn't okay but as he didn't wanted to look selfish in front of his entire dormitory and a few other, he just gave up and decided to take Hedwige instead.

For hew own, Hermione take the marauder's map and Harry's wand. Then Holly witnessed a few people taking a few things too. Ginny chose to take his Quidditch's shirt and a few other weird clothes. Surprizingly, Neville took Harry's photo album, filled with Harry's parents' photographs. Dennis Crivey, which she didn't know at that time, took all Harry's other book. Then, a few others took something and then, Dobby came and took everything that remained. The poor elf, as Hermione, was sorrowful and that was in his embrace that Hermione finally cried.

The next memory was from this year as the French girl was in it. Hermione was on her bed, pretending reading a book. But when Holly went closer, she could saw that Hermione was actually checking the map. Precisely, she looked steadily and rather shocked at a single moving point at the map. A point that stated that "Heather July Potter" was in Hufflepuff's common room with Megan Jones, Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones. Then the bushy haired girl closed the map and gazed into space for quite a long time.

With that, the memories were over and Holly came back to her sense.

 _'_ _How long did she knows?'_ was the only remained thing that the girl could think about.

 **Welcome to the fourth dimension!**

When Holly and Hermione's eyes met at the library, communication passed through them without speaking. Hermione closed her book, took Holly's hand and took the lead to the restricted section of the library. She didn't bother to ask to Madame Pince if it was okay and the librarian didn't stop her too. Then, she stopped in front of a painting representing a man with a jellyfish on his head and a bunch of colourful birds around him.

 _"_ _Orange, pink, green and yellow. Four colour. Four seasons. Four points of the compass. Four sacred beasts. Four friends._ _"_ Hermione stated.

 _"_ _As you say, Miss Granger. How many side a triangle have?_ _"_ the portrait asked in return.

 _"_ _Four sides._ _"_ Hermione answered for a quite amazed Holly _"The three ones supporting the fourth"_

 _"_ _Correct"_ the portrait replied _"You may passed"_

 _"_ _Thank you Ulric"_ she greeted him.

 _"_ _Hermione, you know that what you just said didn't make sense?"_ the other girl asked.

 _"_ _It makes sense."_ Hermione replied, assertive _"If you take into accounts that I just speaked with Ulric the Oddball and that here is the Marauder's hideout."_

So, Holly mouth shaped a perfect O as she tried to process with that new piece of information.

 _"_ _So… you had completely done trying to act as if you didn't exactly know who I am and decided to disclose what come to be the best secret you ever found out about our certain friends of us"_ Holly stated.

 _"_ _As you say, Miss Potter"_ she replied, imitating the oddball voice. _"Seriously, how hell Dumbledore, you and whoever else involved had ever thought that 'Grace Holly Jenkins' thing could have fool me? I'm not one of those brainless wizards and witches who relied entirely one their magic, you know that?_

 _I had doubted first, and then I had a first piece of evidence with the map and few others afterwards. You know, Dumbledore could really have done very much better than that to fool everyone. It had just taken me a hour or so to find out that there were no Grace Jenkins witches neither in Australia nor everywhere in the entire world."_

 _"_ _I suppose that Dumbledore relied on wizard foolishness to make the trick."_ Holly replied, shrugging in cynical derision.

 _"_ _There is only two thing I don't understand: why did you agree with that and why your named on the map changed for 'Heather July Potter'?"_ Hermione asked.

 _"_ _Because it's true."_ Holly stated, _"That's the name my aunt gave me and the one I was used to bear for the first years of my life and then any holydays I spent with them"_

So that was Hermione turned to tried to process with that new piece of information Holly just gave her.

 _"_ _So… your father and mother give you the name of 'Harry James Potter' as a baby boy. Then they died. After that, you lived with your Dursley relative and your aunt named you 'Heather July' as a girl, keeping your initials. Afterwards, you came at Hogwarts as Harry Potter, a guy, and now you pretended to be dead in that 'Grace Holly Jenkins' cover, pretty much a girl. Did I miss something?"_ Hermione listed.

 _"_ _Nothing. You get it"_ Holly replied.

 _"_ _There is one last thing left"_ Hermione stated _"As I'm your friend, always been, always will, would you care enough to tell me which name and pronouns I'm suppose to use with you? At least, in private..."_

 _"_ _You have a point." Holly admitted_

 _"_ _First thing first, I'm somewhat rather comfortable with being a girl. In addition, when I felt unconscious with any other shape, I systematically shift back to this current shape. So I prefer being a girl even if I was born a boy, as you stated."_

 _"_ _Then, concerning the choose of a name, I really don't know. My aunt petunia just picked randomly two names that fit my initials and that it. On the contrary, Dumbledore choose my second name before my second wand that is still the same wood. So, I'm used to Heather but I thought that Holly is more meaningful and I never really choose over them."_

 _"_ _Hmmm. Harry wasn't a meaningful name," Hermione stated "But James was. July made sense as your were born in that month."_ She speaked while thinking _"That could have also been a mixed up between James and Lily_ " She joked then continued:

 _"_ _Heather didn't have a meaning but that a quite popular muggle name. It's just cute. Holly is nice and meaningful for a witch but you can't use it at the same time with July. Holly July… doesn't sound nice, quite repetitive. So you need another name with Holly and sorry to pointing it out but 'Grace' doesn't really suit you. Not about the meaning but I had a few Grace in my classes when I was young and you really had nothing in common with those girls."_

Holly chuckled silently: she could had bet fifty galleons that those girls would have been nothing but pests to Hermione so she spoke like that about them.

 _"_ _Heather suited you very much when you are in this mood,"_ Hermione added while blatantly resisting giving into some urge to touch Holly's hairs.

 _"_ _You can touch if you want"_ Holly offered seeing how helpless her friend was _"But you know, they're pretty much the same. Just changing colour as I wish, or as I feel when I let them do whatever they liked."_

So Hermione did while gazing into Holly's green eyes, searching for approvement.

 _"_ _So…why did you make me come here?"_ Holly finally asked.

* * *

 **Chapter End**

* * *

What ashamed me about this story is even in the attempt of a short story, I can't help it but develop new ideas even if I know that I will rather unused them all.

Then... a third of my story is done... and two are to go with. I feel pressure (even if it's only by myself) to reach a conclusion by the chapter twelve. But as I already said, it's a challenge for me to complete a "short" story. Sorry if you like this fiction that have still no title because I knew that I already failed you once.

Then, thank you for reading ! Happy new year to all of you and see you... when I put an end to Chapter five (not complete yet, I'm afraid so)


End file.
